


But, I’m Yours

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: “I just hate myself for not being able to hold you like this outside. I hate it when I have to pretend that we are nothing. I guess that’s why I’m always jealous.”





	But, I’m Yours

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly two in the morning. Sungwoon stumbled upon his own shoe laces; too tired after doing some recording and too giddy with the whole things that happened lately. Life was good. Everything was according to plan. He wanted to do this so badly. He already waited long enough. So, it could be said that he was pretty much busy—but happy. He was so damn happy and couldn’t wait for a moment when he would stand so tall on the stage as solo artist.

 

Sungwoon entered the passcode of his apartment—the new one. It was one of his best achievements; buying a new house for himself so he could live better. Before he could reach his bedroom, his cell phone was ringing. Sungwoon grumbled; who would have called at this ungodly hour.

 

Once he saw the caller ID, Sungwoon couldn’t help but to stop his track. A warm smile crept up onto his face slowly. He answered the call with a little irregular thumps inside his chest.

 

_“Why?”_

 

Sungwoon snorted because the guy didn’t even greet him properly. He was still older here, though.

 

“Well, hello to you too.”

 

He could hear Daniel’s low grumble and it did make him chuckle. He wasn’t going to deal with a big baby, was he?

 

_“I’m in my pajamas right now. My head still hurts. I can’t breath properly. And I’m still scrolling twitter.”_

 

Daniel was having a cold for the past few days. It couldn’t be helped though; with the tight schedules and this kind of weather. It has been two days since they had contacted each other.

 

“So, isn’t it perfect time to have a beauty sleep now, Daniel? Why are you still playing with your phone anyway?”

 

_“You haven’t answered my question.”_

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. This was gonna be one of those days—the baby boy being an actual big baby.

 

“Which one, _honey_?”

 

There was a pregnant silence for a moment. Sungwoon knew perfectly how that pet name affected Daniel. It could be counted with fingers how many times Sungwoon was willing to use pet names for each other. He was not a romantic guy. Those pet names sometimes sounded so silly. Meanwhile, Daniel had to pamper him with hundreds cute names in any chances; in daily basis.

 

_“The exhibition.”_

 

Daniel’s voice sounded hoarse. Sungwoon started to worry now because he really didn’t have any chance to visit Daniel; to make sure the younger was fine.

 

“What about it?”

 

He could hear Daniel’s sigh from another line. Sungwoon still didn’t get why it was such a problem though. He went to their exhibition yesterday—their graduation, that was what Daniel liked to say.

 

_“Why didn’t ask me first? Why it has always been Minhyun hyung? Why? Aren’t I your boyfriend?”_

  


Sungwoon had to suppress his laugh. He could imagine how sulky Daniel was; with that cute pout and puppy eyes. Daniel was indeed a baby. A big baby boy.

 

“You were sick, that was why.”

 

_“But still! At least ask me first? You didn’t even contact me.”_

 

_“And it was Minhyun hyung. Always him.”_

 

It was time for Sungwoon to heave a sigh. Like a countless times before, Daniel and his jealousy. It was cute but sometimes troublesome. And this time, it was gonna be one of those long talk. Honestly, Sungwoon was dead tired right now. He wanted to lay down on his fluffy bed and passed out. But, he also missed Daniel. He missed hearing his boyfriend’s voice. He had to admit that this was quite difficult to handle at first. Having a kind of long distance relationship was something new for him. They might not be separated that far by distance but with how hectic their own schedules; it was almost the same case. Communication was one of those important things they needed to keep up. Both of them tried their best to always stay in contact. But for these past few days, life was so damn busy they needed to put aside their personal matters for awhile. Daniel wasn’t the type that called Sungwoon all the time but he always made sure they were always having deep and meaningful conversation in every possible chances. Sungwoon was no different. He might act like he was cold hearted and didn’t care about trivial things; but he did care. But sometimes it was all about time. Lately, it felt like twenty four seven wasn’t enough. Too many things to do but too little time.

  


“You know what Minhyun is to me.”

 

Sungwoon decided to sit down on his couch. This would be a long talk anyway. He took off his coat and tried to get comfortable while listening to Daniel.

 

_“To be honest, sometimes I feel like I don’t matter. You always choose everyone but me. It feels like I’m not enough for you. Or I’m not capable enough for you to be someone you can count on. Am I, hyung?”_

 

Daniel sounded so tired. He even sniffed couple of times it made Sungwoon wanted to hug him. Daniel was rarely sick and when he was he would be super clingy like a glue. The fact that Sungwoon couldn’t be there for him to hug was maddening. And with Daniel’s voice of concern just now, Sungwoon felt guilty. Daniel did matter for him. He really cared about Daniel so much that sometimes he was even amazed at himself how could he fall in love deeply like this. Sungwoon would like to protect Daniel at all cost because he was precious and someone who was so dear to him. He was one of those people he would cherish the most his whole life. Hearing Daniel’s outburst right now somehow made his heart ached. He loved Daniel but maybe he didn’t show it properly.

 

“It’s not like that. How could you think of something— something so absurd,” Sungwoon answered softly.

  


_“But that’s how I feel right now. Am I not mature enough for you? You always call me a kid. Am I only a kid to you?”_

  


It was true that Sungwoon sometimes—most of the times, treated Daniel like a kid. He couldn’t help it though. Being older by nature made him act like one. But that didn’t mean Sungwoon didn’t take Daniel seriously in any aspect of life. He valued Daniel as someone he truly desired and loved. Daniel was the person that Sungwoon believed he could be _the one_ for his future. Someone he could call as his _home_ someday. If it was’t like that then Sungwoon wouldn’t want to be in this relationship in the first place.

 

_“You know what. I’m so exhausted right now. My head so fucking hurts. And my throat–”_

 

The violent cough was heard clearly from the other side of the line. Daniel was in coughing fit and Sungwoon was beyond worried.

 

“Niel- _ah,_ are you okay? Have you take your medicine?”

 

If Sungwoon could, he would drive to Daniel’s apartment right now. But that was highly impossible because _one_ ; it was almost 3 in the morning now, _two_ ; Daniel’s manager would go berserk if he suddenly showed up there, and _three_ ; Sungwoon was a coward.

 

And when the cough subsided, he could hear Daniel’s hoarse voice again,   _“I can’t talk to you right now. I’m hanging up. Sorry, hyung.”_

  


Daniel had never been the one who hung up. And now he did. Sungwoon felt hurted and conflicted. He paused for moment; looking at his cellphone. He was kind of mad at Daniel now. How could he confront Sungwoon like this? And then left him without a proper closure. He guessed the tiredness has taken a toll on him. He heaved a deep sigh and decided to let everything as it was. Hopefully, he could think more clearly tomorrow; and so did Daniel.

  


***

 

A week has passed without him realizing. Time flew so fast it scared him a little. Sungwoon and Daniel hadn’t talked again after that. Not even a single message. Good thing was tight schedules made everything less painful. At least, when Sungwoon was busy, he wouldn’t think so much about his last quarrell with Daniel. He wasn’t sure if this was actually a good sign or bad one because it seemed like both of them decided to run from the problem and wished time would heal everything and they would be okay again.

  


Sungwoon had texted Minhyun. It was always him because he was one his closest friends who knew about him and Daniel’s history. So, it was easy to talk about it with Minhyun and he was also comforting. Minhyun said Sungwoon was stubborn and told him to act like a man. Apparently, Minhyun thought Sungwoon and Daniel were acting like kids. The problem wouldn’t be solved by itself. They needed to cool their heads off and talk. A serious talk because this was definitely not a first time happening.

 

On his way home, Sungwoon thought a lot about what Minhyun said. He recalled those days of when and how he got together with Daniel. Such a precious memories. Sungwoon never had a serious relationship before. That was why he got a little awkward here and there. But in all seriousness, he really wanted to make this work because Daniel was a good guy—a really good guy that Sungwoon would like to keep for himself; forever.

  


He never expected that he would find the guy that currently occupied his mind right now. Daniel was there; standing outside his apartment door. He wore a thick black padding. A maroon cap was adorning his head. Black mask was covering half of his gorgeous face. Sungwoon was surprised.

 

“Hi.”

 

One word from Daniel and Sungwoon felt shiver run down through his spine. It felt like he hadn’t seen his face for a long time. At this moment, he realized that he missed Daniel so much. Sungwoon was standing there; awestruck.

 

Daniel had to clear his throat and spoke again because Sungwoon seemed unresponsive right now. “Will you let me in?”

 

Sungwoon woke up from his reverie and ended their stare contest. He let Daniel in. He wondered why Daniel was here and his manager didn’t tell him anything about it. He just hope there was no paparazzi outside. He believed Daniel wasn’t stupid enough to risk it all.

 

The atmosphere inside was warmer. It calmed Sungwoon’s nerve. Honestly, he wasn’t quite ready to meet Daniel now and didn’t know how to start a conversation without triggering Daniel.

 

Thanks to universe that Daniel decided to be the one in lead again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand that I will come today.”

 

They were standing in the middle of Sungwoon’s living room. Both were facing each other. Daniel chewed his bottom lip. He looked nervous with the way how he kept both hands inside his pockets and eyes didn’t leave the floor.

 

Sungwoon dared himself to stroke Daniel’s cheek softly. “How are you feeling? Have you recovered yet?”

 

Daniel leaned in to the touch. He closed his eyes and let Sungwoon continues with the caressing. “I’m fine now. The cold has gone. I eat a lot.”

 

Sungwoon smiled upon hearing Daniel’s answer. He regretted himself for not being able to be by Daniel’s side when he was sick. But he was glad that Daniel managed to recover and he looked pretty fine now.

 

“I’m sorry about the last time, _hyung._ I didn’t know what I was thinking at that time.”

 

Daniel was brought Sungwoon into his arms now. Hugging him a little bit too tight. Sniffing his scent—his favorite one; because he missed Sungwoon so much. Sungwoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s big body. It has been awhile he embraced this warmth. He sighed and felt contented. Daniel rubbed his hands on Sungwoon’s back gently. Such a comforting gesture he liked to make. It was funny how easily they could be in this position now. Remembering that they had arguments before.

 

Sungwoon tightened his hug so he could feel more of Daniel. They stayed like that for a moment.

 

“I just hate myself for not being able to hold you like this outside. I hate it when I have to pretend that we are nothing. I guess that’s why I’m always jealous.”

 

“—I cannot tell the world who you really belong to.”

  


Sungwoon might want to cry. Daniel always spoke his feelings blatantly like this. Daniel always showed how much he valued Sungwoon as a partner and that was one of thousand reasons why Sungwoon fell for him.

 

Sungwoon circled his arms around Daniel’s neck. Making Daniel to look straight into his eyes. With a warm smile on his face, Sungwoon said, “But right here, right now, I can call you mine,” he paused a second,

  


“—and you can call me yours.” he whispered right through Daniel’s ear; so softly yet alluring.

 

Both foreheads were pressed against each other. Daniel kept staring at Sungwoon’s beautiful orbs. The ones that were so captivating. It felt like Daniel could be drown into that abyss.

 

“Will you stay the night?”

 

Sungwoon’s question made Daniel’s heart skip some beats. It was like falling in love all over again. The feeling was pretty much the same. Daniel felt giddy and his chest was thumping so bad. He planted a long kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead.

 

“I have recording at nine tomorrow morning.”

 

Daniel really, _really,_ wanted to stay.

 

“Hmm, okay.”

 

Sungwoon was pouting. His fingers were playing on Daniel’s front padding. Eyes never leaving each other. Daniel always thought that he was strong enough but the fact was he always lost and surrendered when it came to Sungwoon.

 

Daniel leaned in closer until his lips touched Sungwoon’s. A gentle and sweet kiss with heart fluttering in between. They kissed twice; thrice. Sungwoon pulled away first and sent the most beautiful smile towards Daniel.

 

A call was made later and Daniel promised his manager to be back at five tomorrow morning.

  


This was gonna be one long night.  

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
